Electricity
by A Phantom's Muse
Summary: Short and sweet oneshot inspired by Milla's single 'Electric Sky'. AU where Alice and Claire meet in a club and things get a little bit racy. I suck at summaries. Rated M for language and sexual themes.


**Electricity**

Hello dear fellow fanfictioners. This is a short but sweet debut to Resident Evil smut about my favourite ship: Clairice Aberfield. From all that intense eye-sex and shower scenes you know what's going down! This is a AU, taking place in a club where things get too hot under the collar - inspired by Milla's new single. Gosh, is there anything the woman can't do? Rated M for language and sexual themes just to be safe. Enjoy (:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, nor the Resident Evil franchise.

Electric Sky - Milla

* * *

"Hit me another one, Rain."

"Coming up" replied the bartender.

Claire turned to face the crowd and leaned on the bar, holding the familiar weight of the glass of scotch between her slender fingers. The DJ puppeteered hot bodies to move against each other, the heat generated caused skin glisten with sweat underneath the flashing strobe lights. The air was choked with the musk of perspiration and sweet alcohol. Music pulsed vibrations through the redhead's body, causing it to sway with each beat. Bringing the delicious, velvet liquid to her lips, the club's humidity was no match for the burn of her third scotch that that flooded her insides.

With eyes of a predator, she hunted for something among the sea of people. Shadows bore her -until she felt electricity from across the dance floor. Her blues were drawn to green eyes belonging to a tall brunette stranger. For what seemed like an age, the dark haired stranger broke eye contact. Her eyes glazing as she devoured the sight of the redhead, the desire in emerald eyes sparked flames in Claire's skin.

Fire reached Claire's cheeks - she was sure her face matched the colour of her hair, and knees weakened; her cool posture faltered for a second. She bit her lips in annoyance at her body's unbidden response. It was met with a devilish smirk from the stranger. Claire decided to return the favour and drank in the sight of the stranger. Short, dark hair framed green orbs, full crimson lips contrasted by the alabaster skin, black chiffon hugged the elegant figure. She looked exquisite. Lust shot through Claire, and she was sure feeling was mutual.

Claire's musing broke as a shape obscured the stranger. Mouth gaped in surprise and eyes glared at the unwelcomed shape. Tall, dark and muscles oozing with testerone-fueled ego moved closer to the redhead and flashed her his signature smolder.

"West. Luther West," he purred. "And you are?"

Claire was more frustrated at losing the sight of the stranger than Luther who was way too close for comfort. She shot Luther a glare aimed to kill, but the underneath the shadows it wasn't obvious to him. But she didn't get a chance to tell the the unwelcomed man to fuck off, because her thoughts crashed and burned at fuck me at the sight of the brunette next to him.

Claire, lost for words, the stranger smoothly picked up the conversation with Luther. "You know I have the strangest feeling I know you."

Luther was hocked at the brunette's sudden appearance, but he quickly gathered himself as he stared the tall woman with excited eyes. Men are pigs, thought Clare. He smiled at the recognition. "Yeah, I get that a lot. You're a sports fan, huh? Do you like basketball?" Claire couldn't help roll her eyes. Why feed his ego? But her irritation passed as quickly as it came when the stranger replied.

"Not really. Balls aren't really our thing." The brunette quipped. Claire choked, bringing a hand to her lips to stop laughing at Luther's speechlessness. The stranger's smirk grew and even more so at the amused redhead. She turned to Claire and held out a hand. "Care to dance?"

A grin tugged at Claire's lips as she took the hand, without a second glance at Luther. The porcelain hand was like satin against her own. The mere contact was charged with electricity. Excitement coursed through her. The redhead was led through the chaotic maze of bodies to the middle of the dance floor. Suddenly, her hand was left empty and she stood surrounded by bewitched forms - but she was not alone. She could still feel the electric stare burning her skin.

Claire grinned. Two could play at that game. With unbrazened grace, she rocked her hips to the music. Closing her eyes, she let her body free to forget everything except green eyes. Her hands brushed her silky red hair back, revealing naked skin underneath. The heat of crowd caused a sheen of sweat to glaze her creamy skin. She shamelessly put a performance just for the stranger's benefit.

The brunette's mouth fell open at the unexpected racy taunt. Her body twitched to be close to the redhead. She could no longer hide in the shadows. She swiftly came behind her partner. Her hands placed on redhead's waist, pressing her front to the redhead's firm back to close the unwanted distance. Suprised at first, Claire immediately relaxed into the physical closeness -she knew its was the stranger, despite the darkness.

The two women moved fluidly against each other, molding their forms with no space between. The two grinded together, creating painful friction between them. Claire could feel arousal stirring in her lower body and her muscles clenched deliciously in anticipation. The stranger swept the skin between Claire's shoulder and the crook of her neck; inhaling the scent of cinnamon tinged with sweat and liquour. Shivers ran through Claire's body and she could feel soft lips smiling against her vulnerable skin.

The stranger's sweet lips edge her the redhead's ear and a husky voice whispered the stranger's name: "Alice." Despite the simplicity of the revelation, Claire tingled at the name.

Despite her reluctance to move away from the stranger, she stepped away from Alice and turned to her. She wanted to watch the brunette's body move. Alice understood as soon as thr redhead's eye darkened. She held nothing back, body grinding with empty air, fingers trailed across her lips, down to her porcelain neck, working lightly to her sides. Claire began to envy those hands; she craved to touch Alice herself.

Both bodies drew closer pulled by some invisible magnet. They stalked closer, hands grabbing to hold onto the other till they were skin to skin, breath to breath. Claire followed the path Alice's hands trailed with her own hand. First, tugging at the soft lips, imagining it moaning, gasping and saying her name. Then to Alice's neck, but she didnt have to imagine Alice's heart racing. Claire chuckled at the fact she could affect the brunette so. Next, Claire's hand brushed Alice's shoulder, moving to her sides and just a bit further to Alice's backside.

Alice smirked at the contact and threw her arms around her partner's neck. Her eyes were fixed at her partner's lips. Pink. Luscious. Supple. They enticed a desire to go further than just touch, a need to taste gripped her. Her partner read the hunger in green dilated eyes, and bit her lips to tease the taller woman. Alice's breath became shorter, shallower pants as they leaned closer together.

But the redhead had other ideas - her lips barely brushed Alices's cheek as she leaned to the brunette's ear instead.

"Claire." she breathed her introduction into Alice's ear. Alice closed her eyes. Touche, she thought. Claire grinned, proud at her success - but that was all forgotten as Alice's lips pressed on her own.

She let out a small moan, waves of euphoria erupting within her. Alice enveloped Claire's bottom lip in her mouth, nibbling it, an invititation to deepen the kiss. Claire brought a hand to Alice's strong jaw and pulled her closer. Tongue met tongue, and both women were playing another game - a fight for dominance. An animalistic hunger overwhelmed them. Both became blind to everything else apart from her partner.

They delayed their need for oxygen, delayed the reality of their surroundings to the last painful second. They broke, gasping for air. Sense overloaded with each other, they stood in an embrace with foreheads together. They barely regained composure, breaths calmed and the hunger controlled.

Only strangers with just moments with each other, both felt a delicious wildfire that burned with each touch, an undeniable electricity with each stare. Feelings both frightening and exhilarating, they hoped curiosity wouldn't kill the cat as each other dared herself to pursue the other. But for now, both were content. Silently, they danced to the music of their beating hearts.

* * *

Whoo. Well that got me a tad hot under the collar. Sorry for the shortness and cheesy ending, but smut is smut and better when it's these two. Review/PM/Tweet - or I'll feel a little bit like poor Luther. STAR POWER BITCHES!

Till next time.

Phantom.


End file.
